poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Fight from Crime
They saw Dora Kid surrounded by the Unversed Agunimon: The Unversed. Here, too? They are protecting Dora Kid and they defeated all the Unversed Dora Kid: Whoa. I never seen a Robot like you, and are you the one who... Loweemon: We'll take care of them. You wait right here. Dora Kid: Come on, maybe I should go with you. I was gonna get my job back. Lobomon: Oh. Okay, but stay behind us and make sure you stay with us. Dora Kid: Alright. Loweemon: You're not scared? Dora Kid: No. And didn't you tell me it was important to stay strong? Lobomon: Oh, right... I did. Alright, you're ready? Dora Kid: Yeah. They made it to City, and Dora Kid made it to the Time Patrol Dora Kid: We finally made it. Thank you, um... Lobomon: Lobomon. This is Agunimon and Loweemon. Dora Kid: Thanks, Boys. He went there and talking to his boss to get his job back one more time Loweemon: Maybe just believing is enough. He look at all the people and Dr Achimov looks Angry from Dora Kid Dr Achimov: (Growl) I cannot believe he gonna get his job back! But wait, if he's the members of the Dora Dora 7 then that means.... (Evil Laugh and Cough) I got something on my throat. Agunimon saw the Unversed going to Park Agunimon: Unversed! He went to talk to Pawaemon Agunimon: Sir. How can me and my friends get there? Psychemon: Well, you could use the Bus stop, over there. You can get there to park. Lobomon: Thank you. They went to the Park and then a Unversed become a Robot and it's gone Malfunction, then the Robot is putting him to sleep and then blast them, and it turns out, they're not here. All: Over here! The Unversed saw them on top of the building Pawaemon: Oh, no. A Malfunction Machine! Police! Help us! Where could they be? Loweemon: We'll take care of this. You have to help Dora Kid to get his job back. Pawaemon: Okay, thank you. He went off, and they are fighting the Robot and theu defeated him Pawaemon: Thank you for saving, City. Everybody in The 22nd Century is senior themselves... Agunimon: Well, don't give up just yet. They saw the Boss give a badge to Dora Kid and he's happy to get his job back Agunimon: Tell us something, Cat. Have you always had a problem around here with those monster. Pawaemon: Sorry, I believe... they began to appear shortly after a 3 unknown persons arrived here in the City. Those that saw them said the monster is following their order, because they are the Commander of the Monster. Agunimon: Three Unknown person? Do you know where they went? Pawaemon: Well... No. I don't believe anyone has seen them since this happen. Lobomon: I see. Then they heard the Clock and Dora Kid Realize Dora Kid: Wait. It's midnight? Time Patrol: Of course. Why- Dora Kid: I better go home. Bye! Time Patrol: Wait. What about your job? Dora Kid: I'll be back tomorrow. He left the Time Patrol, they saw him leave and Agunimon, Lobomon and Loweemon saw Kazemon, Beetlemon and Socerymon Lobomon: Kazemon? Beetlemon? Socerymon? All: Agunimon? Lobomon? Loweemon? They run to them Kazemon: Guys... Kumamon and his best friend left the Digital World. Agunimon: What? Beetlemon: All because they want to find you. Do you have any idea why they left? Loweemon: No... (Gasp) Maybe... Just before we left, they tried to tell us something. We should have listened to them before we left Sorcerymon: So... Did you find the Leader of the Unversed? Loweemon: Not yet, by it seems he's looking for pure hearts filled with light. Kazemon: Pure hearts... Filled with light... Load: All we can tell you is that his search hasn't taken him here. Socerymon: Okay. We'll stay here and search around here. Lobomon Alright. There is the Robot Academy over there. Maybe you three should go there. Kazemon: Alright. Agunimon: Kazemon... Beetlemon... You still have the same dream like us? Kazemon: Well... We do. Agunimon: There is a Robot Cat who was working with the Time Patrol. His name is Dora Kid. He made Lobomon realize how powerful is just to believe. No matter how difficult things seem... a powerful enough dream will always be enough to light the darkness. They nodded means Yes Lobomon: If you see him, give him our thanks. Loweemon: Three Unknown Person who was a Commander of the Unversed. Does theu.... Does they have anything to do with the Leader? Seraphimon said he first received words of these events from Master Yen Sid. Maybe it's time for us to see him. They left the city